


Coffee Stains and Messy Hair

by CrystalizedCherry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling, Domestic, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Oikawa overworks himself and Iwaizumi comes by to take care of him, sleeping on the same bed, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 21:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15373752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalizedCherry/pseuds/CrystalizedCherry
Summary: “You might’ve been able to fool someone else, but not me.”“I should’ve known that you know me too well,” Oikawa says, laughing a little. “I could never fool you.”





	Coffee Stains and Messy Hair

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Haikyuu!! fic and I hope I did alright ;; I really love Oikawa and Iwaizumi and I love exploring their personalities and the way they interact with each other and how their relationship works?? This is also a pretty long fic by my standards fjdsklfjdsl ANYWAYS this is actually written for Oikawa's birthday (although it's over 12 so this is late haha) so happy birthday Oikawa!! 
> 
> (also I can't do titles pls help)

Oikawa’s hair is messy.

 

To someone who didn’t know him well, it wouldn’t have seemed like a big deal. Bad hair days happen to everyone, and Oikawa always manages to make it look intentional, or “artfully tousled,” as he liked to say.

 

“Ah, Iwa-chan! I didn’t know you were coming!”

 

“I told you to stop calling me that already,” Iwaizumi replies, staring at a particular strand of brown hair angled towards the ceiling.

 

A cup of coffee is balanced precariously near the edge of the table. There’s a brown stain on Oikawa’s shirt, and his eyes are lined with exhaustion instead of the usual sharp black.

 

“When did you sleep last night?”

 

“1 in the morning! I have to get _some_ beauty sleep, after all!”

 

Oikawa tosses his pencil in the air and catches it. His hands are trembling.

 

To someone who didn’t know him well, they would’ve believed him. His playful, confident image is something he has carefully constructed and meticulously managed over the years, and he’s mastered the art of telling little lies when asked about his health.

 

There’s a cut on Oikawa’s finger that’s just starting to scab over, and his nails are longer than usual.

 

Iwaizumi knows what’s happening. It’s the same thing that would happen whenever there was a tournament coming up—Oikawa would stay up late at night, watching videos of their opponents’ plays, observing and analyzing and developing strategies, walking home from practice with even more bandages on his hands and bruises on his arms.

 

It’s why he’s come to Oikawa’s apartment after all. Oikawa had insisted that he was fine when Iwaizumi commented on the sorry state of his hair during their Skype call yesterday, but his weak smile and shaky laugh had said otherwise.

 

Iwaizumi sighs. It’s a good thing that he bought groceries before coming over.

 

“Iwa-chan, where are you going?”

 

“To the kitchen. Now go take a shower, dumbass. You smell like shit.”

 

* * *

 

Iwaizumi chops up the carrots and potatoes, dumping them into the pot of heated oil. He adds salt and lets it sit. Broth and water go into the pot next before he puts the tomatoes and corn in.

 

“That smells nice.”

 

He turns around to see Oikawa standing behind him. His hair is still damp and his glasses are slightly crooked.

 

“You probably haven’t eaten anything in days, of course it’d smell nice to you.”

 

“Hey! I did eat!”

 

“Cup noodles don’t count.”

 

Iwaizumi turns off the heat and removes the pot from the stove, gently placing it on the table. Oikawa moves to take out two bowls and spoons.

 

“You should take care of yourself more,” Iwaizumi says a while after they begin eating.

 

“I know,” Oikawa replies softly.

 

They eat in silence. It’s nice.

 

Oikawa insists on doing the dishes when they finish. Iwaizumi lets him on the condition that he goes to bed immediately after.

 

“Eh? But Iwa-chan, it’s only 3! I need to finish and turn in this essay by midnight!”

 

“You can finish the essay after you rest, Trashykawa. I’ll wake you up in an hour.”

 

“Fine, but you’ll have to come with me.”

 

Iwaizumi sighs, catching the t-shirt Oikawa throws at him. He smiles when he sees the brightly-colored alien print, and when he puts it on it’s soft and comfortable and fits him perfectly.

 

He climbs onto the too-small bed after him. After a lot of shifting and turning, they somehow end up with Oikawa’s head on his chest.

 

He strokes his hair, running his hands through the familiar brown strands. The faint scent of linen and lavender surrounds them.

 

“So, why did you come here, Iwa-chan?”

 

“You were a mess when we Skyped yesterday, dumbass,” Iwaizumi replies, snorting.

 

“I was not!” Oikawa says, pouting.

 

“...Was it really that noticeable?”

 

“You might’ve been able to fool someone else, but not me.”

 

“I should’ve known that you know me too well,” Oikawa says, laughing a little. “I could never fool you.”

 

Iwaizumi doesn’t reply. A few minutes pass by, and Oikawa’s breathing has evened out into slow, steady breaths. Iwaizumi takes his hands into his own and gently massages them, calloused from years of volleyball and a little sticky from the lotion he rubbed on after showering.

 

“You really should take better care of yourself,” he mutters, kissing the top of his head.

 

The soft smile on Oikawa’s face goes unnoticed. He still has an essay to finish, but right now, the only thing on his mind is the scent of lavender and the warmth of strong arms around him.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me at my Twitter @lunaxie_
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated, thank you for reading!! ^^


End file.
